


[Art] Respite

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Djinn Castiel, Fallen Star Castiel, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Nudity, Puppy Piles, Siren Dean, Sleepy Cuddles, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DCSS 2015] More and more often after an exhausting hunt they ended up like this. It was comforting in a way. Nowadays they were even over being embarrassed the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arronaut/gifts).



> Done for the Dean/Cas Secret Santa Exchange 2015
> 
> Dear recipient, I liked all your prompts and it was hard to decide which one I would do, I was very tempted to just draw all of them… and in the end, I did exactly that. Well, more or less. Probably less. Uhm.. yeah. Posted it in chapters, to keep it separate. Anyway, I hope you like this at least a little bit!
> 
>    
> Prompt #1: Dean, human!Cas and Sam have returned to their motel after an exhausting hunt, and w/o bothering to change, wash or actually get into their beds, collapse into a platonic puppy pile.

[](http://imgur.com/ykZHzYw)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean didn't know what he should think about that guy. Dude said he was fallen star that crashed to earth... then again a complete psychopath seemed far more likely. Either way, the guy was hot and Dean liked what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno how well this fits the prompt, not much, I guess, but I tried. Also, my strange humor is kinda showing… sorry for that.
> 
>    
> Prompt #2: Castiel is a star fallen to earth. Dean is the shmuck who stumbles across him. He's not sure he believes this guys story, but he does have a 'hot body' :)

[](http://imgur.com/qK18Di9)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't easy to make a relationship like theirs work, but they managed. They even managed it to choose their preys together, it gave them something other relationships lacked for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't really fulfil the prompt, but I still wanted to at least draw Siren!Dean and Djinn!Cas for you. Only drawing them bald didn't work, looked weird as fuck, haha. So imagine this mid shift or something.
> 
>    
> Prompt #3: Dean is a siren, Castiel is a djinn. They make it work somehow.

[](http://imgur.com/DBMBlrR)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> Tumblr link will be added as soon as the Secret Santa part of the exchange is over.


End file.
